Olympus website
by ShadowStar420
Summary: What if the gods had a website? A story inspired by silentwolf111's Not Anymore series. Check it out! Reviews and constructive criticism wanted
1. Introducing the web

**A/N I am not Mr. Riordan.**

* * *

WwwDOTolympusDOTcom Please log in

* * *

Hestia: hello, welcome to a site I made with Athena's help so we could work things out without an apocalypse.

Athena: well better the website than the world.

Ares: aww... I like world destruction.

Zeus: I second that.

Poseidon: and I third.

Hades: count me to.

Artemis: ugh..boys.

Athena: I'll drink to that.

Dionysus: *perks up* drink?

Athena: figure of speech.

Dionysus: awww.

* * *

 **A/N So what do you think? Again inspired by silentwolf111's Not Anymore series. Check hers out! Don't forget to review!**


	2. Hestia mutes all

**A/N thank you to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it and tried to make it longer. Also** **special thanks to silentwolf111 for liking it and telling me about a problem. Enjoy!**

* * *

WwwDOTolympusDOTcom. Please log in

* * *

Zeus: so how does this work Hestia?

Hestia:well you just try to work out your feelings and then we get together and become one big happy family.

Hera: yeah right.

Zeus: well then dear brother Poseidon...

Poseidon: yes brother?

Zeus: you sir are a fat,stupid,ugly, disgrace to godkind.

Poseidon: it's not nice to say those things about yourself.

Hermes: oooohhhh sick burn.

Zeus: you*censored for children*

Poseidon: why well you're *censored again*

System:*[user] Zeus and [user] Poseidon temporarily muted by [admin] Hestia*

Hephaestus: wait Hestia is admin?

Hestia: only to keep you all in line.

Ares: awww...but it was just getting started.

Athena: I agree...with Hestia not Ares.

Hera: oh thank goodness I thought you lost your mind.

Ares: hey!

Aphrodite: yeah...hey to.

Demeter: well since Zeus and Poseidon got to talk it out...hey Hades?

Hades: yes dear sister/mother-in-law?

Demeter: you're a*censored* cereal *censored* cereal *censored* disgrace to cereal.

Hades: I would be offended but I'm happy cereal doesn't like me.

Demeter: ...

Hades: and as for you you're a cereal loving piece of *censored*

System:*[user] Demeter and [user] Hades temporarily muted by [admin] Hestia*

Hestia: anyone else...

Rest of Olympus: nope we're good.

Hestia: alrighty then back to business.

Artemis: hey where's Apollo?

Hephaestus: archery I got him a new bow.

Artemis: and didn't make me one!?

Hephaestus: did I mention it will explode in his face?

Artemis: well then thank you so much!

System: *[user] Apollo logged on*

Hermes: uh oh... Hephaestus run!

Apollo: Hephaestus...you have some explaining to do...

Hephaestus: well got to go...

Apollo: HEPHA-!

System: *[user] Hephaestus logged off*

Apollo: -ESTUS!

Apollo:...I will know compose a haiku to express my anger!

All of Olympus: NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!

System:*[user] Apollo temporarily muted by [admin] Hestia*

All of Olympus: thank you Hestia!

Hestia: no problem.

Hermes: by the way Hades emailed me. He wants to know if he can be unmuted?

Hestia: tomorrow.

Dionysus: well that's a good place to stop for today.

* * *

 **A/N I couldn't have said it better myself. Also I know the whole disgrace to cereal thing makes no sense it will be addressed. Anyway remember to review and flames welcome!**


	3. OTP

**A/N so I got bored and made another chapter... Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

WwwDOTolympusDOTcom. Please log in

* * *

Apollo: is Hephaestus still alive?

Athena: um... Apollo...you know we can't die right?

Apollo:y-y-yeah of course who wouldn't pshaw!

Artemis:ugh brothers.

Apollo: hey!

Hera: so what actually happened?

Apollo: well Hephaestus made me a new bow as an early Christmas present-

Hera: why do we celebrate Christmas?

Dionysus: because, we do not celebrate it in a religious way it's just a party for us.

Hephaestus:*looks at Dionysus in wonder* since when have you paid attention?

Dionysus: I did mention it was a party right?

Hera: makes sense.

Apollo: Hephaestus...

Hephaestus: oh dear me look at the time...

System:*[user] Hephaestus logged of*

Apollo: coward.

Hera: I agree. But what was the rest of the story?

Apollo: anyways so I took the bow and I went to shoot and it sprayed shaving cream in my face!

Artemis: thank you Hephaestus!

Apollo: hey!

Hermes: hey Hestia weren't you going to unmute the others today?

Hestia: oh yeah thanks for the reminder.

Hermes: no problem.

System:*[user] Hades, [user] Demeter, [user] Poseidon, and [user] Zeus unmuted by [admin] Hestia*

Zeus: finally.

Poseidon: agreed.

Demeter: it doesn't change the fact Hades is a disgrace to cereal.

Hades:how would I be a disgrace to cereal? Wouldn't that mean I'm cereal? Trust me I'm not.

Demeter: you're right you could never be as good as cereal.

Hades: ugh.

Hestia: ehh watch it.

Poseidon: hey Athena...

Athena: don't even think about it. I would love to bash you fish brain however I will not get muted.

Poseidon: FISH BRAIN!

Athena: yeah.

Poseidon: then you're a Wise owl.

Aphrodite: awwww you have cute nicknames for each other! OTP!

Athena: NNNNNOOOOO!

Poseidon: GODS NO!

Aphrodite: awww you agree!

Hestia: let's end it there.

Athena: agreed.

Artemis: ugh relationships.

* * *

 **A/N Woot two chapters in one day! Hope you like it!**


End file.
